venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
Master Billy Quizboy
Master Billy Quizboy is a supporting character appearing on the Adult Swim show The Venture Bros. He is a friend and ally of Dr. Venture and a very close friend of Pete White. He is voiced by Doc Hammer. Character History Strangely, Billy was absent from the college flashbacks told by Venture, White, Brock Samson, and Baron Ünderbheit. The four of them, along with The Monarch, attended college at the same time, and all hung around together. Prior episodes have shown that Billy must have gone to the same college, due to his mentioning he took the same class from Prof. Impossible that Venture and White did. The fact that Billy was absent suggests that he either a few years ahead or behind his current friends, or that even if he was there at the same time, he did not hang around the group (a strange fact due to the writers' intentional scenario that all the other characters knew each other from their early years on). While Billy claims to be a boy genius, he is neither a boy (he is roughly the same age as Venture and White, both of whom are middle-aged), nor has he shown much proof towards the genius claim. He continues calling himself a 'boy' genius due to 'adult genius' sounding much more pathetic, and he took the 'quizboy' moniker due to his winning as champion on a quiz show at a young age. Perhaps most importantly, he was inspired to become a scientist and child prodigy in the first place due to his future friend Dr. Venture's time as Rusty of the original Team Venture, admiring Thaddeus's then-life. He and White are the co-founders, and probably sole employees, of Conjectural Technologies, which they run out of an old trailer, which also seems to serve as their home. As seen in "Are You There God? It's Me, Dean", it is unknown what the company actually does, but it appears as if White bosses Billy around, forcing Billy to do housework and company-related tasks while he plays video games (Billy retaliates by passive-aggressively leaving post-it notes reminding Pete of what he should do). However, in that episode, it is also stated that Billy is a surgeon, so he may not be as incompetant as most of his colleagues. He operated on Dean to help his testicular tortion and fitted Jonas Venture, Jr. with a bionic arm similar to his own in the season two premiere. Billy first appeared, show-wise, in "The Terrible Secret of Turtle Bay", where he mocked Dr. Venture for his Ooo-Ray but did not do much else-his appearance here was even more exaggerated than it usually was. He then appeared in as an invitee to Prof. Impossible's government think-tank, awed at the fact that Impossible invited him (due to his flunking Impossible's college classes years ago). He helped Dr. Venture, Sally Impossible, and White develop an antidote for the Goliath serum that Hank had consumed (although Prof. Impossible later claimed the serum was useless on anything larger than an ant). He also featured prominently at Dr. Venture's tag-sale-he and White gossiped about some of the other people attending, such as Doctor Girlfriend (claiming he knew for a fact she had a baboon's uterus implanted), whom they later attempted to woo into becoming their nemesis. Billy and Dr. Venture also fought over a shrink ray, and Billy criticised Venture for a redundant decal on the ray. Later, the shrink ray caused some problems for Billy when he, White, and Dr. Venture attempted to repair it. White and Venture forced Billy to be their human guinea pig, and instead of fully shrinking him, it seemed to do one body part at a time (at first his lungs, then his head). He eventually forced them to reverse the ray to make him normal again, but it merely made a giant out of him, but didn't make his clothers bigger. Billy has shown a fondness for the high five. While taking a personality test with Venture and White, it was revealed that he has some very strange and disturbing "guilty pleasures". While he claims that he misunderstood the question, Venture and White ridicule him endlessly about the new discovery. Appearance He appeared with Pete White at Dr. Venture's tag sale, where he told Dr. Girlfriend that his large head was due to hydrocephalus and that his mother referred to him as his 'little water baby'. As of now, his eyepatch and bionic arm are unexplained - he once tried to claim the arm was a weapon, but apparently everyone knows it is not. He has a growth hormone deficiency, which explains his small stature. He has a speech impedement that gives him an odd lisp, and that also reinforces the perception he's a child. In some ways he is very similar to an adult Dexter from the cartoon Dexter's Lab, in that he has orange hair, is very short, has a big head, and he calls himself a "boy genius". Category:The Venture Bros. characters